(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to deposition machinery useful for applying reinforcing/stiffening powder to a substrate, and more particularly to gripping means on a shoe machine for gripping a shoe upper prior to its being worked.
(2) Summary of the Prior Art
The shoe and apparel industry have for many years been applying stiffening and reinforcing means to their shoe uppers, blue jeans, pajamas, sports clothing, and visors of caps and the like.
U.S. patent application No. 451,919 to Simmonds et al filed Dec. 27, 1982 and now U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,581 assigned to the present assignee, shows a machine for applying powdered material to a substrate, wherein a powder deposition station having a stencil assembly applies powder onto an annular receiving belt, the powder being applied in a three-dimensional configuration because of peripheral spacer means arranged on the cut-out between the stencil and the receiving belt. The annular receiving belt surface is empowered to rotate to an arcuate heating station where the powder is fused by heating elements arranged thereabove and therebelow. The fused powder is then moved to a join and cool station where a substrate such as a shoe upper or a portion of a garment is first received in a fixed bracket on a transfer means at the join and cool station, and thereafter rotated and pressed against the fused powder by the transfer means causing it to press against a chill plate therebeneath. The substrate is then lifted by the transfer means from the receiving surface after it has been cooled, the transfer means with the fixed holding bracket holding the now reinforced substrate, rotating so as to remove the substrate from above the receiving surface, to enable the transfer means to present the substrate at its initial location for unloading from the fixed holding bracket on the transfer means, to permit a subsequent substrate to be manipulated therewith.
It is an object of the present invention, to provide an improved gripping mechanism on the transfer means.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a gripping mechanism which facilitates loading and unloading of a substrate in the machine.